Bar Confessions
by Cal-Wills
Summary: He's supposed to hate her; after all she is dating his enemy and has cost him a lot of matches. But one night after a fight, she runs into him in the bar. This is a VERY old One. When i wrote Het. Jeff Hardy/Melina


Title: Bar Confessions

Characters: Jeff hardy, Melina and mentions of Johnny nitro, matt hardy

Rating: PG-13

Content: M/F Relationships implied and alcohol use

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the idea.

Summery: He's supposed to hate her; after all she is dating his enemy and has cost him a lot of matches. But one night after a fight, she runs into him in the bar. Jeff hardy/?

(His POV)

"Dammit" He thought as he watched the woman from the shadows. Her and her boyfriend were arguing over something, what that something was; he didn't know. He didn't care or, at least he didn't want to. He was supposed to hate her, but he couldn't bring himself too. She was too, too adorable. He sighed as he walked down into the hotel bar.

He took a seat on the bar stool and ordered a beer. As he sat there drinking, his thoughts wondered back to her again. He signed and shook his head once more. He always fell for the ones he knew he would never get; at least that's what Matt always told him. He bit his lip, Matt was right. That last thing she'd want would be a freak. A freak like him.

He heard shuffling near the entrance of the bar. He turned to see her standing in the entrance, looking like a deer caught the headlights. She almost looked uncertain, scared of being in the bar without her lover boy. He raised he raised an eye brow and turned around to finish his beer.

(Her POV)

"Look it was a long time ago Johnny" I tried to reason with him. But he would have none of it. "NO YOU SAID YOU LOOKED UP TO HIM! I MEAN YOU HAD A CRUSH ON HIM! YOU WERE A FAN OF HIS!" Johnny yelled enraged that his girlfriend admitted she had had feelings for another man, his enemy no less. "I was a teenager Johnny crist, I said it was only a small crush, nothing to worry about. I mean, I only thought he was cute." I immediately stopped talking realizing it was only making Johnny madder then he already was.

"Oh so it went from looking up, to cute?" Johnny growled before surprising me with his next words. "Get out we're through!" I looked up shocked. "Johnny why are you making such a big deal out of something as little as this?" He looked up at me almost in disgust. "Because you love HIM!" He yelled the word 'him'. "Hey I never SAID THAT" I yelled back. "Whatever just get out I never want to see your face again. You're on your own now". He muttered as I got up and angrily left the room. As I was walking out the door Johnny Yelled "Where you gonna go to His room?"

I turned around angrily. "You know what Johnny may be I will!" Then I slammed the door and headed for the elevator. When it came I walked in and pushed the number of the floor in which the bar was on.

Not long after I found myself standing at the bars entrance wondering if this was a good idea. After all I've never been in a bar without Johnny. '_Oh well it's now or never' _I thought. I walked up to the counter.

(HIS POV)

When I felt someone standing behind me, I turned to see that she had indeed come into the bar and was standing not three feet from me. I feel the insane urge to pull her in my arms and hold her, when I saw tears brimming in her brown eyes. I however resisted.

She sat down on the stool next to me and ordered wine. I raised my eyebrows at that. "What's wrong can't have beer like everyone else?" I asked quietly as she turned to look at me in surprise. "I don't drink beer" she replied just as quiet. The bartender returned with her wine. She grabbed it shakily and I reached over and closed my hand over her hand to steady it before she dropped it. She looked at me with surprise once again; I closed my eyes, bracing my self prepared to get slapped for touching her.

I opened my eyes when the slap never came, instead a small "thank you". I smiled and shrugged. She smiled back, almost shyly. I've never saw this woman shy.

(HER POV)

The bar tender came back with the wine I ordered. Damn I didn't expect the glass to be so heavy. My hand was wobbly and I almost dropped it when a larger warm hand closed firmly over mine. I looked up to see him, I swear I've never saw a pair of eyes as gorgeous as his. I stared into his beautiful dark green depths as he stared back in mine.

Some say the eyes are the window to the soul, but he seems to be able to hide his emotions. I looked away and back at the glass. I fear I would've dropped it, would have; if not for the Carolina Native sitting next to her. Bring my thoughts back I noticed his hand still on mine.

I looked up and he was staring right at me. I looked down immediately, and felt my face flush; and realized I was blushing! Blushing for this man! I never felt so shy around him, but of course I never took the time to actually talk to him, get to know him better.

(HIS POV)

I smiled as she looked down and it looked as if she was blushing or was I seeing things? I had to be, this woman hated me and damned if I knew it. I wish I could say the same but I know that's not the case. I always did fall for the enemy. This wasn't the first time; he knew it probably wouldn't be the last either. Like when Matt knew he had it bad for Amy Dumas and Matt told him to go for it, then just when he was ready to ask her; Matt turned around and asked her out himself.

"Can you let go of my hand now, I think I got it" a woman's voice broke though his thoughts. He blinked and saw that he still had his hand over hers. He blushed, let go and looked away hoping she didn't see.

(HER POV)

Was he blushing? This man never blushed, at least I never saw him. But it looked as if he had been. He looked as if he were troubled about something.

"Something you wanna talk about?" I asked as he turned to face me.

"I'm sure you have better thinks to do then listen to me whine about my problems" he replied as he stared at his half empty beer bottle. "No I offered to listen and that's what I'll do, plus I really need someone to talk to as well" I mumbled as he starred me hard, probably to make sure I wasn't screwing around with him. He finally nodded his head. "Ok fine but this goes to no one understood?" he asked me and blindly, I nodded.

"Ok where do I start?" He mumbled as I looked on, finally taking a drink of the wine I ordered and now regretted it. It tasted horrible, and cheap. I looked at the beer bottle in his hand. I couldn't drink this wine. If the wine was cheap and tasted this horrible, one had to guess about the beer they were giving him.

"Start at the beginning" I said as he nodded.

"Well when I was a kid, I was basically ignored. Matt was talented and I wasn't. That's how it went. Matt never went without a girlfriend, I didn't have one until I was 15. Her name was Ashley" He paused and smiled. "We dated for less then 6 months and then I caught her and Matt having sex. She told me that, I wasn't attractive and I couldn't please her. Cause I was smaller then Matt both in and out of the pants." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"That's horrible" I mumbled as he shrugged.

"Then when I got around to cutting patterns in facial hair and dying my hair, my dad said Matt was perfect and he didn't where I came from." He sobbed softly as I felt the need to comfort him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled in thanks.

"I always fall for the ones I'll never get" he muttered so quiet I barely heard him. "What do mean?" I asked as he looked into my eyes. "I fell for Ashley and yeah I had her for awhile but it didn't last. I fell for Amy and Matt took her" There was sorrow in his eyes as he hooked a finger under my chin so I looked into his captivating eyes. "And I fell . . . I fell for you".

I was so shocked I couldn't breathe. If felt as though my heart had stopped.

(HIS POV)

I see a tear slide down her cheek as I wait to feel the sting of her slap. But again it never came. Instead I feel the soft brush of her lips against mine as her arms slide around my shoulders. I leaned into her touch wanting more, needing more. Before I realized that this was wrong, that she has a boyfriend and I have no right. I pulled back and turned my head away.

"This isn't right, you have a boyfriend" I muttered as she shook her head 'no'. "No I don't, not anymore; we broke up earlier tonight" She said with a small smile playing on her lips. She leaned over and pressed her lips to mine once more. But this time I didn't pull away, I smiled against her lips. We kissed for several seconds until the shrill sound of her cell phone ringing forced us to brake apart. She smiled apologetically and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey it's me. I heard about you and Johnny" _

"Hey Li How are you?"

"_I'm fine" Lita answered from the other line._

"And how's Adam's back?" She asked as I looked down.

"_Oh it's ok. He's being stubborn about it, you know Adam; always tries to tough it out. Although I did give him a back massage before I called you and that put him to sleep" _

"Yes we know men" She laughed as I raised an eye brow in question. "Guess who's here with me?"

"_Who's that?" _

I grabbed the phone with a smirk. "Hey Ames" I said as she laughed on the other end.

"_Hey you" She laughed._

Ames and I talked for a few minutes then I handed her the phone back..

"Okay well I'll let you go" She said as she hung up her cell. I smiled, as she blushed and looked at the timer. She stood and grabbed her purse but I stopped her. "I got it" I said with a smile as she shook her head no.

"No you don't have to" She said as I nodded. "No I don't have to, but I want too". I said as she nodded. "Okay if you insist"

"I do" I murmured as I grabbed my wallet and paid for both tabs. Before she could leave I grabbed her hand gently and kissed her. "Thanks for talking to me, it really helped" I said as she smiled. "Anytime" she said.

"No seriously thank you Melina" I said as she blushed and nodded before turning to leave.

(HER POV)

I turned and walked out of the bar and into the elevator. I knew that I'd never forget this night, forget him, forget our bar confession. I knew now that I was truly in love, truly in love with Jeffery Nero Hardy.

~Finished


End file.
